This was my House
by Danish Rage
Summary: She had no where to go. He lived in a house with his sister, mother, and two cousin. Not to mention the Italian... There's always room for more! AU; SwitzBelg with hinted GerIta.
1. Why all the boxes, Mutter?

Vash looked down to his sister. "You're too close to the street, Lilli," he murmured. He reached and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Lilli squeaked softly and chuckled, stepping closer to Vash and cuddling up next to him. "Okay..." she murmured. He looked forward again and He sighed. 10 years ago his parents got divorced; he was only 4 at the time. Lilli wasn't born. He shook his head; why would he think about that? He opened the door to the house, and called, "Mutter, we're home," he looked around, seeing several boxes. "Odd... Lilli did mom say something about moving stuff?" She shook her head and said, "No, she said nothing about moving..." Vash frowned. "Mutter what's with all the boxes!" he shouted. "Someone's moving in, dear," his mother responded. Vash groaned, "We already have Gilbert and Ludwig... and Ludwig's Italian friend practically lives here!" he growled slightly at the mention of Feliciano; the pasta loving freak. Always going "Ve~!" or "Pasta~!" and he didn't want to remember when the Italian went streaking in his house... He shook his head and went to the kitchen. "I'd had better NOT be Feliciano..." he grumbled.

Lilli frowned slightly at her brother, then smiled and perked up at the mention of someone new. "Oh! I hope it's a girl! We need more girls around here anyways!" she said happily, letting go of her brother's hand and going to see who the new person was. She squeaked when she accidentally bumped into the person. Annemarie yelped slightly, chuckling and patting Lilli's head. "You must be the little girl I've been hearing about," she murmured, smiling in a cat-like way and petting the other's hair. "You're cute... where's your brother?" she asked, receiving a small shrug and a point to the other way. She picked up one of the boxes and moved it into the small but extra room. "I'll be moving in and staying here for awhile," she said, smiling widely and proudly. Vash walked over to the newcomer and looked her over. "Mmhm... Be careful... we have some more people living in this house. We have a gruff guy who has no sense of humor and he yells a lot at his boyfriend. He's Ludwig. Then there's Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, who is a huge pervert. Then there's me... I have one rule that I don't think you'll break... Don't mess with my little sister in a way that will hurt her. If you don't break that rule, we'll be fine. And there's Ludwig's Italian boyfriend, Feliciano. He doesn't live here, but he is pretty close to it. Be careful around him... he's a streaker," he shrugged. "If you could get past that you'll fit in like a puzzle piece in the puzzle that is this household..." Annemarie smiled and held out her hand to Vash, giggling slightly and brushing her hair back with her hand. "All right! I'll make sure to remember all of that!" she said happily. "I'm Annemarie, but you can call me Anne or Marie. I don't mind. So, what's your name, kid?" she asked, keeping her cat-like smile and chuckling softly. Lilli smiled, waiting for her brother to introduce himself before she introduced herself to the new person of the household. Vash took her hand and shook it. "I'm Vash..." he cleared his throat and murmured, "It's nice to meet you, Annemarie," and he let go of her hand. He looked at Lilli, waiting for her to introduce herself. Annemarie laughed happily at Vash and gripped his hand, shaking it almost wildly. "It's nice to meet you, Vash!" she said. Lilli smiled. "I'm Lilli; it's nice to meet you, Annemarie," she said with her little high-pitched voice, blushing slightly. Annemarie quickly skipped off to keep putting her stuff in her room and unpack it. She wanted to be finished by this afternoon, and it wouldn't take too long.

Vash soon heard a cry of "Ve~! Luddie! I'll make some pasta! Pasta~!" Vash held his hand to his face. "Lilli go greet them..." he muttered to his little sister. "Hey, Annemarie I'll help you," he said, following her. _ Just not today… _Vash thought angrily.


	2. What are you hiding from me?

Vash picked up a box, huffing. "Two of them are here..." he grumbled, "Ludwig and Feliciano... did you hear him?" he muttered. "Yes, I heard them. They sound like nice people!" Annemarie said happily, dropping her box. She looked at the few boxes outside and quickly dashed for one, holding it tightly and putting it in one of the closets before she closed that door quickly. Vash blinked. "No need to rush..." he muttered, half to himself. Annemarie looked at Vash and rolled her eyes. "You don't understand," she murmured, walking away from the closet and getting another box to pack in her room. Vash looked at her. "Well, I have every right to understand..." Annemarie scoffed slightly. "Well, you don't need to know then!" she yelled back, dropping one of the boxes and continuing her work. Vash blinked. He wasn't even sure to be angry or turned on. "Why are you yelling? Jeez, you're acting as if it's your time of the month..." Annemarie blushed a bright red, frowning and glaring at Vash. "I'm yelling because you don't need to know! And no one said I couldn't yell! Plus, it ISN'T my time of the month, so shut up!" she retorted, huffing and slamming the door on him. Vash tilted his head. He snickered, "Did you check? It seems you just had a mood swing," he teased slightly. "Just shut up!" Annemarie yelled through the door, opening it and glaring at him. "Yes! I'm sure, now leave me alone and shut up about it!" she yelled in a low voice, trying not to slam the door as loud as last time. "If I told you a secret, would you tell me why you're hurrying?" he muttered. "You don't have to," Annemarie murmured through the door, opening it. "As long as you can keep mine a secret," she added, walking to the closet and taking the box. She opened it, grabbing one of the packages and smiling lightly. "Open up, and close your eyes!" she said. Vash rose an eyebrow and closed his eyes, opening the box. "Ok, what now?" Annemarie giggled. "Not the package, silly, your mouth!" she said, smiling widely. Vash huffed, closing the box and opening his mouth. "Why?" he asked, trying to keep his mouth open as he spoke. Annemarie chuckled and took a piece of chocolate from one of the tiny packets, placing it in his mouth and giggling. "You'll see, and now you can chew and eat," she said, taking a piece for herself and putting back the package in the box. She pushed the box back into the closet and closed it. "Like it?"

Vash's eyes opened as the chocolate entered his mouth. He nodded, and he swallowed. "Why would you even need to hide that?" he said, curious. "Because before my family used to steal it, and I would always need to hide it. Now I don't want YOU touching my stash because it's mine!" she said. Vash chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't... Well that makes two secrets I should give you..." he bit his lip. "What secrets? You don't have to tell me," she murmured, chuckling and getting up. She looked at him, interested in what he had to say. "Well... One of them is that I have a bit of a chocolate obsession... The other one is that today is the 10 year anniversary of when my father walked out on me and my mutter. And it may sound cliché, but since you moved in things seem to be looking up. D-don't tell anyone I said that," Vash muttered. At that point he was bright red. Annemarie smiled widely and chuckled. She got up and hugged Vash tightly. "I'm glad you think that way," she murmured, nuzzling him and walking off to unpack her things from the boxes.

Vash tensed up slightly. He huffed. "I'm going to check on... check on the others..." he walked to the Living room, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Put your clothes back on, stupid! Ludwig! WHY do you let people see this? Thank you for covering Lilli's eyes though..." Feliciano cried out, "VE~! He has his gun! Luddie! Save meee!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and huffed softly. "It's not a problem... Feliciano, go back to my room and put some clothes on," he said to the screaming Italian. Lilli blushed slightly, only mentally seeing the picture and giggling. "Ok, Luddie~!" Feliciano walked to Ludwig's room, seeing Annemarie. "Ve~! Hi there!" Annemarie tried to keep herself from laughing, blushing slightly and snickering. "Hello... I'm Annemarie... and you are?" she asked, trying not to crack up. Vash walked over, and pressed the gun to the back of Feliciano's head. "Hurry up and get dressed," he said, voice as cold as the Alps. It worked at least; Feliciano was out of there. Annemarie chuckled and teased, "Ohh, does someone have a CRUSH on a certain someone?" She giggled slightly and blushed. "I'm glad you think that way," she murmured. "S-shut up..." Vash muttered, putting the handgun back into his back pocket. "I don't want them hearing. Gilbert would NEVER let me live it down," he huffed."It's all right," Annemarie murmured, walking over to Vash and chuckling. "And I hope you don't mind if I give you something... as thanks," she murmured, smiling in a catty way. "What is it?" Vash asked, a bit curious.

"This," she said, before planting a small kiss on his lips. She chuckled and pulled away. "Thanks again," Annemarie murmured. Vash blinked several times, shocked and excited (he'd NEVER admit that, though...). He was as red as humanly possible, and he just hoped Lilli hadn't seen that... or Feliciano... or Ludwig... or Gilbert. ESPETIALLY Gilbert. Annemarie chuckled and blew Vash a small kiss before leaving the room to go outside and play with the neighbors. Lilli giggled softly, watching Annemarie skip out of the room and walking inside of her room. She stared at Vash and tilted her head slightly. "Something wrong, bruder? You like... red...?" she asked, chuckling softly and smiling. Vash shook his head, "N-no Lilli! Nothing's wrong! I swear!" he sputtered. Lilli chuckled and shrugged lightly. "All right, whatever you say, Vash," she said, walking out and smiling lightly. Vash sighed in relief. "Thank God she didn't see anything..." Lilli looked back in the room. "Didn't see what, bruder?" she asked, smiling widely and clearly interested. She had been listening in on him. Vash jumped. "Y-you don't need to know..!" Lilli snickered softly and walked up to her big brother. "Don't know what?" she asked. Vash growled lightly and looked away. "Don't know stuff," Lilli shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say, bruder..." she murmured, chuckling and leaving.

AN: Ok, so the first chapter had no note. This is basically a request from my Switzerland cosplayer. Hungary, Austria, and Gilbert in the next chapter I swear! This is a rp with my bud on iScribble and dA, lunar98! She is Liechtenstein, Belgium, Germany, and Austria. I am Swissy, Italy, Hungary, the mom, and Prussia. This is my first story I've posted, but not my first fic. It IS my first AU, however.


End file.
